


Safe Spaces and Safer People

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs a hug, Eddie will give that hug, M/M, Protective Eddie, Spoilers, episode coda, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Coda to episode 4x04 "9-1-1, what's your Grievance?"MAJOR EPISODE SPOILERS!Buck goes to Eddie after he finds out what his parents and Maddie have been hiding from him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 441





	Safe Spaces and Safer People

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!  
> CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.  
> Also, unbeta'd

Eddie was just cleaning up dinner dishes when he heard a knock at his door. He grinned as he opened the door to his best friend. His grin falling when he took in the devastated look on Buck's face.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Eddie ushered Buck into his house and leads him into the kitchen.

"I had a brother," Buck states bluntly.

"Whoa, what?" Eddie stared at him, taken aback by the blunt statement. 

"I had a brother,” Buck repeated, “and they never told me."

"Wait, Buck sit down." Eddie pulled out a chair and guided Buck to sit. He pulled another chair out to sit across from him.

"He...his name was Daniel, and he died."

"Buck. I am so sorry."

"They never told me,” Buck shook his head. “Not even Maddie."

“Shit, Buck, I cannot even imagine."

"The worst part is," Buck let a bitter laugh, tears in his eyes. "It all makes sense. Why they didn't come after the truck or the tsunami. Why I was never good enough. I'm not him. They didn't love me because I'm not him."

“Oh Buck," Eddie tried to think of anything he could say to help comfort his friend and nothing came. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Buck into a hug. Half kneeling on his kitchen floor hugging his devastated best friend was all he could do. 

"I just, I didn't-"

"Shhh," Eddie held him tight, hand carding through his hair. He would pull out every trick he knew as a dad if it could possibly help Buck feel better. "You didn't do anything wrong. You hear me. You are the most caring and loving person I have ever met. You risk your life for strangers daily. You care about everyone you meet so deeply that you would easily die for them. You are beyond amazing." He pulled back to look at Buck, to make sure he had his full attention. "You are the best person I have ever met, you love Christopher like he is your own. If they can't see how truly selfless and caring, and absolutely amazing you are, they don't deserve you. Okay?" When Eddie didn't get a response he pulled Buck back to him. "I will spend every damn day reminding you that if I need to. Buck, you are enough. You're enough for me, you're enough for Christopher. You are enough. End of sentence. I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." 

"You mean it?" Buck asked, voice small and unsure.

"Absolutely," Eddie nodded.

"Buck?"

Both men turned to see Christopher in the doorway. Buck pulled back, wiping tears off his face. Eddie stood up to give Buck room, taking the opportunity to blink back his own tears. He needed to keep his head. He had both Buck and Christopher to look after. 

“Hey, Bud.” Buck gave the boy a teary-eyed smile. 

"Are you sad?" Christopher asked.

"Not anymore," Buck shook his head. "How could I be, with you and your dad here. That's like my two favorite people." Christopher looked between his dad and his Buck. 

“It’s okay,” Eddie assured him, and partially himself. Buck was here, safe with the. And, Eddie would do what he could to make sure nothing else could hurt him, even if it was only for a few hours. “Everyone’s okay.”

"Want to watch a movie with us?”Christopher asked Buck. “We’re going to watch a movie before bed."

"I'd love to,” Buck nodded.

Part of the way through the movie Eddie's phone rang. He stepped into the hall to answer it. 

"Hey Chim," Eddie said as soon as the call connected.

"Eddie, have you heard from Buck.” Chimney’s voice was full of concern. “Maddie said he was really upset and Albert said he never came back to the apartment. He hasn't answered texts or calls from any of us."

"He's here." Eddie leaned slightly so he could see into his living room. He didn’t miss the way Buck was looking towards him. He offered the his best friend a reassuring smile and nod before focusing back on the phone call. "He's watching tv with Chris."

"That's good,” Chim’s relief clear in his voice. “I'm not sure what he's told you, but-"

"He told me enough to know I don't think he'll be going anywhere tonight. Chim, I don't know why they thought keeping that from him was a good idea but I'm doing the best I can to keep him together."

"But he's okay, right?" Chim asked.

"Of course not, they just dropped a bombshell of a secret on him, Chim,” Eddie replied. He didn’t really see the point in pulling proverbial punches. “But he's here and he's safe. Tell Maddie he's fine."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I wanted to tell him." 

"Someone should have, long before now, but I guess this is where we are," Eddie sighed.

"Yeah, I know,” Chim admitted. “Thanks, Eddie." 

"I'm doing this for him, Chim.” Eddie wanted to make that point very clear. He cared about Maddie and Chimney, but Buck was his best friend. He mattered almost as much as Christopher did and he’d do damn near anything for him. “He deserves better than the shit they just dropped on him."

"I know, Eddie," Chim assured him. 

"Good,” Eddie said, satisfied he made his point. “See you next shift."

"Yeah, see you then."

Eddie hung up and went back to join Buck and Chris. He gave Buck's shoulder a squeeze when he sat down. Silently reminding his best friend that he was there and still had his back. And if his hand lingered a moment or two longer, well Buck didn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
